The evolution of economical computing power, near infinite storage capacity, and high-bandwidth communication channels has spurred a migration to network services, sometimes referred to as “cloud-based” services. A web service is an example of a cloud-based storage. A web service is a software function accessible at a network address via a network, such as the World Wide Web (WWW). A service requester may access a web service by sending a request for a web resource to a web service provider over a network. In many cases, the web service is designed for “stateless” operations using a stateless communications protocol, such as a representational state transfer (REST) protocol, among others. An advantage of stateless design is that it simplifies server design because there is no need to manage and store state information at the server. A disadvantage of stateless design is that changes to web service web resources may be lost once a given communication session terminates.